Race To The Future
Race To The Future this is eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. Plot New Evil has arrive in 2019, His name is General Dragnex. So Dan and his others are going to fight, but who will stop him?. Summary Dan and his friends think about what's there next plan?, Kayla tell them go out in town. Colonel X still thinking about how to get Dan's powers?, Scratch tell him that he can get Dan's Powers. Dan, Eric and Henry in town talk about there's no monsters yet!. But everyone screaming there's lot of Combats Dan and his friends don't know about them, new evil has arrive his name is General Dragnex from the future and destroy this year. But Dan, Henry and Eric will stop him and they transform to Kamen Riders, and attacking Combats, Dan trying to fight General Dragnex. But his powerful in he's energy form, Dragnex trying to destroy the riders. But someone save the riders from Dragnex and it's Kamen Rider Relic Hunter from the future as well, Dragnex didn't know he was here as well. Dan tell him to thanks for saving us, Eddie tell them it's good he saving the riders from Dragnex. Eric tell him we like take you to Island Of Tuba. Colenel X tell his generals who is that new evil fight the riders?. Scratch don't know who he is?, so Colonel X tell Scratch and Crocox to meet new evil. Dan show Eddie to meet Queen Sera and the girls Kayla ad Laura, So Eddie tell everyone that his from the future and try to stop General Dragnex to destroy from other worlds. So Dan will help him with his Friends, Henry ask him why we can't see you as human form. Eddie tell him that he can't breath in another year, So he will stay as in rider form. Gerenal Dragnex how to stop Kamen Rider Relic Hunter?, Scratch and Crocox are here to meet him. Dragnex introduce to them, Crocox tell him that they master to team up with you and destroy the riders. Dragnex was very happy to join them, Scratch tell Colonel X already be done. Eddie tell Dan and His friends that Eddie's friends are fighting they own mission in his world, but now on screen that they saw Scratch and Crocox join with General Dragnex. Dan tell Eddie would he like to join him and his friends, Eddie will like it. The Riders are here to fight General Dranex, Scratch and Crocox and they sending The Shockers and Combats with them, so Dan and the others are transform to Kamen Riders and they fight. Eric fighting Combats and The Shockers, Henry is fighting Scratch and Crocox. Dan team up with Eddie to fight General Dragnex, when Eric finished The Shockers and Combats he will help Henry to fight Crocox and Scratch. Dan and Eddie using they swords to attack him, but Dan and Henry using they card modes to transform riders mode to destroy General Dragnex. Scratch and Crocox wasn't happy so they go back to Colonel X. Dan and his friends are saying goodbye to Eddie, Eddie was having good time with Dan and his friends, also he thanks to them to destroyed Dragnex. So Eddie back to his own world to his friends, Colonel X wasn't happy that General Dragnex is gone. But he want big battle for the riders, so he tell Scratch and Crocox it's they turn to fight the riders and also he tell them to bring the riders powers to him!.